In recent years, for the purpose of environmental protection, etc., an electric motorcycle incorporating as a driving power source a motor actuated by electric energy stored in a battery has been developed. A charging connector to which an outside charging connector connected to an outside electric power supply is removably attached is built into such an electric motorcycle to charge a battery built into the electric motorcycle with electric power supplied from the outside electric power supply (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).
According to Patent Literature 1, a member having the same shape as that of a fuel tank is provided in a location where the fuel tank is placed in a conventional motorcycle in which an engine is mounted, and the charging connector is provided inside of the member. An internal space of the member is opened and closed by a cap similar to a lid of the fuel tank.